<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chloe Sighs by kelmeister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742430">Chloe Sighs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelmeister/pseuds/kelmeister'>kelmeister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelmeister/pseuds/kelmeister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Chloe Decker: a lot of Lucifer Morningstar, a lot of frustration, a lot of sighing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chloe Sighs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe steps gingerly around the dead body on the floor, taking notes. She and Ella are engaged in a careful <em>pas de deux</em> as they both record their observations and collect their evidence. Chloe makes sure to note that the victim is, or <em>was</em>, employed as a valet at Lucifer’s club.</p>
<p>Speaking of which, he’s been curiously quiet. “You know,” she says to the man surely hovering somewhere behind her, “for someone who <em>doesn’t have anything to do with the evils that men do</em>, you sure have a knack of being tangentially involved in my cases.” She turns, nearly colliding face first into Lucifer’s outstretched fist clutching a bundle of expensive Italian fabric.</p>
<p>Chloe sighs. “And he’s naked.”</p>
<p>Lucifer grins. “I thought I’d be of some help, Detective.” He’s giddy, waving his clothes at her. “For you to test for forensic evidence!”</p>
<p>“Uh, thanks.” She take his suit from him and gives him a pursed smile, signaling for a collection bag. Lucifer bounces lightly on his heels.</p>
<p>She adverts her eyes with a shake of her head and a grimace. “Can you go wait in the car?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Chloe stands in the observation room, thumbing through the suspect’s file. Not much is known about him beyond a name, or what transpired, making the upcoming interrogation difficult.</p>
<p>That is, until Dan breezes in waving a stack of papers. “We got him,” he says with a smile. “The cameras on the bank next door caught him. Walked into the building right behind the victim. Walks out a half hour later.”</p>
<p>Chloe returns his enthusiasm. “That’s great, finally we–” She turns to view her target through the one-way mirror. He’s there, handcuffed and seated at the table where she left him, only now he’s joined by Lucifer and a pile of colorful bags.</p>
<p>Chloe sighs. “He’s feeding our suspect.”</p>
<p>When she and Dan storm in, Lucifer greets them with a jaunty wave. “Detective! Douch–Dan!”</p>
<p>“Lucifer,” Chloe gestures toward the snack cake the suspect is aiming at his mouth, “what is going on here?”</p>
<p>“Well, Robert here–<em>may I call you Robert</em>–said he was hungry, and I thought I’d better provide him with nourishment for your interrogation.” He leans forward conspiratorially. “We both know how <em>draining</em> your interrogations can be.” He winks and touches his nose.</p>
<p>Chloe huffs and shakes her head. “Lucifer,” Chloe grinds out, “why are you even talking to the suspect?”</p>
<p>“Well, Detective, I stuck my head in here to see how you were doing, and Robert here offered to tell me all about the <em>amazing</em> alibi he has for the murder!”</p>
<p>Chloe tosses the stack of photographs on the table. Lucifer glances down to see Robert clear as day, gun in hand as he trails the victim.</p>
<p>Lucifer gasps. “Robert, <em>naughty</em>,” he exclaims, snatching the food from Robert’s hands. “No Twinkie for you!”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Chloe ducks behind the trunk of the car and thumbs at her walkie talkie, barking orders. “Shots fired! Shots fired! Suspect is heading east on Bangor in a late model maroon Taurus. Officer in pursuit, requesting back up.” She blindly reaches behind her for Lucifer. “Get in, the freeway’s–” Her hand finds air. In a panic, she scans around her, over her shoulder, under the car, fearing legs splayed haphazardly, fearing blood.</p>
<p>“Lucifer!” she shouts. The car explodes exhaust in her face.</p>
<p>Chloe sighs. “He’s stealing my car.”</p>
<p>She hits the butt of the walkie talkie against the trunk hard once, twice. The third time causes her hand to reverberate in pain.</p>
<p>Lucifer cracks open the door and leans out. “Are you coming, Detective,” he innocently asks. She has time enough for a growl and an eye roll before she throws open the passenger door and jumps in beside him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Chloe steps out of the elevator into the penthouse. Lucifer is waiting by the bar, a bourbon in each hand. Chloe groans. “You made me a drink.”</p>
<p>Lucifer hands one to her. “Thank you for calling before coming over. But even if you hadn’t, I figured, what with the day we’ve had–”</p>
<p>Chloe clinks her glass against his and takes a deep swig. Lucifer raises his glass in admiration, and with a smile takes a sip.</p>
<p>“So,” she says, setting her empty glass down on the bar, “now what? Get drunk?”</p>
<p>Lucifer reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder, steering her toward the bank of windows at the back of the apartment. He’s set up a table with dinner: assorted sizes of Chinese takeout boxes and a couple of bottled beers.</p>
<p>Chloe moans. “Okay, no, this is <i>much</i> better.”</p>
<p>Lucifer laughs. “I didn’t take you for such an easy date, Detective.”</p>
<p>“If there’s General Tso’s in there, I’ll marry you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll book a nondenominational church.”</p>
<p>Chloe turns to Lucifer. He’s got a look on his face: his gaze gentle, mouth slightly raised at the corner, like he’s waiting for everything to begin and end with her. She remembers how late it is, and how tired and hungry she is, and how warm and safe she feels, and realizes that his day today is beginning and ending with her. And that’s okay.</p>
<p>And without hesitation she steps forward against him, wrapping him in her embrace and hugging tight. Her cheek presses against the soft cotton of his shirt, feels the hitch in his breath as his arms circle her.</p>
<p>Chloe sighs. “Thanks, Lucifer.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>